The Director (Halloween Horror Nights)
Paulo Ravinski, better known as the Director, is a icon for Universal's Halloween event known as Halloween Horror Nights. He first appeared in 2003 as the icon of the event. He would later re-appear in 2006 as one of the icons along with Jack the Clown, the Caretaker, and the Storyteller, aswell as re-appearing with the Usher and the other three aforementioned icons at Halloween Horror Nights XX during 2010. The song he plays while torturing and killing his actors is called You Oughta Be In Pictures by the Boswell Sisters. In 2010's event, he is found out to be the personification of sacrifice. Personality The Director's personality is shown to be sadistic, dangerous, brutal, evil, creepy, and seems to show no remorse for his actions. He seems to enjoy killing and torturing his actors, considering his job as a snuff filmer, to which a snuff filmer is a murderer and film director combined. His snuff films were so frightening and violent, that his films were banned in almost every single country. Law enforcement agencies and critics both call it snuff cinema. Paulo prefers his work to be referred to as "art". Backstory Paulo Ravinski was born in Eastern Europe. He started out as a snuff filmer capturing actual human suffering, torture and death on his film camera. A controversial project known as The Widow's Eye ''was his first project yet. The film shocked many country population that Paulo was forced out, which is the reason he came to America. His film career began when he picked up his father's camera while only eight years old. He got in trouble for wasting film. He would shoot birds with a BB gun and he would film them flittering, when he saw them falling out of the trees. Someone found tamer examples of directed by Paulo himself. Films mentioned included films such as ''Death Procession ''and The Blood Letting''. Universal Orlando has hired the Director to film his newest horror film at Universal Studios Florida's neighbor-park, the Islands of Adventure. During 2003, he transformed each one of the islands into a terrifying horror flick as a part of his project. Quotes Trivia *He wore different clothing in Universal Studios Singapore's Halloween Horror Nights event in 2011. *The Director has an even creepier voice in the radio commercials of Halloween Horror Nights 13 in 2003. *Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood gave him a different name known as Pavel Pranevsky during 2006. *The Director appeared in the Halloween Horror Nights XIV haunted house titled Horror Nights Nightmares along with Jack, Eddie, and the Caretaker. Gallery Director2.jpg icon13director.gif HHNIcons.jpg|The Director with Jack the Clown, the Caretaker, and the Storyteller. DirectorHHN.jpg Category:Halloween Horror Nights Icons Category:Snuff filmer Category:Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Commercial Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mascots Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Humans Category:Trap Master Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Gunmen Category:Singing Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comedic Villains